The present disclosure relates to user interfaces, and more particularly to pagination indicators.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0064055 (Ser. No. 11/850,005), assigned to Apple, Inc., discloses a mobile device with a horizontally scrolling application menu on a touch-sensitive display. A touch-sensitive display can contain page indicator dots within a navigational region. The page indicator dots can provide context when navigating through different sections or pages of a user interface.